


celebrations

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Dark Lord returned, he expected he could pick up where he left off with his Death Eaters. Life, in the meantime, intervened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> Three-Sentence Fic-a-thon 2015: http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html  
> Prompt: Harry Potter, Death Eaters, celebration

They weren’t teenagers, or even young men drunk on blood-supremacy anymore; they were middle-aged men with children at Hogwarts, the place where they had just been ordered to attack, but for fear of their lives and knowing that leaving Bellatrix to do it alone would just blow the place up - Sacred Twenty-Eight and all - with no hope of survivors, they complied. The Dark Lord came back thirteen years later, expecting that his servants were as he was, not aged and wearied, and that their priorities remained unchanged as ever, but the truth was, what was blood pride if not family pride, and what was the use of family pride if one’s children were so easily counted among collateral damage?

“Look alive, here comes Bellatrix,” Nott muttered, nudging Lucius, who plastered a manic smile on his face and hoped that it would fool Bellatrix even if it would never fool the Dark Lord; but _he_ did not bother with such mortal things as celebrations.


End file.
